Etoiles filantes
by UneMouette
Summary: Il y a tant d'étoiles, au ciel comme dans son cœur. Si hautaines, si lointaines, toujours ailleurs elles demeurent.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

« _…Elles ont une chose en commun : Ce sont des étoiles filantes. Lumières tout à fait spectaculaire venues des cieux, un fugace aperçu de l'éternité qui disparaît en un éclair._ » « N'oublie jamais »

Ses étoiles filantes

Tant d'étoiles traversèrent sa vie, toutes si différentes, si proches et si distantes… Mais toutes avaient un point commun : elles étaient filantes.

Elles filèrent, chacune, sous ses yeux, s'en venant, s'en allant sans jamais cesser leurs courses folles. Elles passaient juste en coup de vent, le temps qu'il puisse voir leur éclat, sentir leur chaleur, juste les frôler avant qu'elles ne fuient vers ailleurs. Toutes partirent, toutes disparurent, comme de simples rêves.

Cela commença avec le beau marin, fier à la proue de son cygne d'ivoire. Lui, le grand navigateur qui voyagea tant dans les eaux bleues qu'il se perdit dans les cieux. Lui, l'étoile la plus aimé et la plus brillante de ce monde, celle qui luit d'espoir à chaque nuit sans fin et qui s'éteint dès le matin.

Il y eut le blanc oiseau, frôlant l'océan avant de reprendre son envol, douce lumière dans la nuit en flammes. Elle, la colombe de neige qui vola si loin que jamais elle ne revient. Elle, la légère tourterelle, qui scintillant du haut de sa tour, attend le retour des siens, en éclairant leur chemin.

Puis vinrent les sages d'or et d'argent, indissociable même dans leurs séparations. Eux, les grands et gracieux seigneurs, glorieux et adulés qui disparurent dans les cris, le feu et le sang et réapparurent dans les larmes d'une autre bataille. Eux, les prince et princesse de peuples perdus qui veillent et rayonnent sans fin, toujours présent, tout en n'étant guère là.

Apparu un jour, le doux chanteur, alors que s'effaçaient le couple et l'oiseau dans les cendres de la cité. Lui, le malheureux musicien, qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix et ne vivait que dans la guerre, les protégea et les éleva. Lui, le triste ménestrel au sombre destin qui fuit une nuit, un bout de ciel entre les mains et n'est désormais plus qu'une faible lueur sur les bords marins.

Survient la flamme vivante, fidèle au trouvère, brûlant d'une chaleur ardente. Lui, l'être tourmenté qui revient de l'enfer brisé de haine et blessé de rancune. Lui, le martyre de feu et de sang qui chercha la lumière pouvant le sauver de l'ombre l'engloutissant et qui, la trouvant, disparut dans un éclat brûlant.

Il y eut le fugace reflet d'un bambin, celui au sourire taquin, blaguant en toutes situations. Lui, le jumeau de passage qui éclairait leurs jours sombres de son humour et son courage. Lui, l'éphémère frère qui aima la mer et les hommes tant que de l'une il en fit sa maison et de l'autre sa nation, préférant ne s'illuminer qu'un instant.

Une fois se présenta un grand roi, droit et fier, portant sur ses épaules tout un royaume. Lui, le jeune souverain qui bien trop tôt monta sur le trône et partit en guerre. Lui, l'illustre monarque irradiant de force et d'espoir qui guida les armées face aux sombres créatures des terres arides et brilla une dernière fois face au vil tourmenteur.

Un jour fut là le dernier des siens, le digne descendant de son grand-père. Lui, le jeune héritier d'une maison maudite qui sema la mort et la discorde. Lui, l'ultime enfant luisant d'une pâle et triste lumière qui voulant se détacher de ses ancêtres, donna sa confiance au forgeron qui le trahit et c'est sur le haut d'un étendard que son éclat faiblit.

Revient de par les mers le guerrier d'or, capitaine d'une cité déchue. Lui, le tueur de Balrog qui sauva son peuple en y laissant la vie. Lui, le célèbre combattant deux fois rené et à l'est renvoyé qui éblouissant jusqu'aux serviteurs des ombres choisit, après la guerre terminée, de demeurer sur ces terres abimées.

A ses côtés arriva le majestueux prince, aussi farouche qu'un dragon et têtu qu'un nain. Lui, l'enfant du printemps qui naquit aux fonds des grottes, simple sujet d'un couple de monarque désormais disparus. Lui, le fils d'un roi des forêts qui monta sur le trône après que tant des siens soient tombée, pâle lueur aux milieux des ombres de son royaume.

Un jour se présenta la plus douce des roses, la fille des sages de lumières. Elle, la délicate fleur qui d'un sourire brisa ses défenses et s'empara de son cœur. Elle, la fragile orchidée d'argent qui illumina sa vie, avant de s'éteindre dans les larmes et de partir si loin, là-bas, d'où personne ne revient.

S'en vont et s'en viennent le duo de sosie, éclatant de lumière et d'obscurité. Eux, les frères de la nuit qui d'un rire éclairaient sa journée et d'un sourire se faisaient tout pardonner. Eux, les enfants miroirs qui par la vengeance furent emporter, et désormais irradient d'un pâle et sombre éclat qui parfois s'éclaircit.

Naquit un beau jour l'étoile d'un peuple, aussi belle que la nuit. Elle, le soleil de ses proches qui par sa présence illuminait le cœur de ceux qui la côtoyaient. Elle, l'astre éphémère qui choisit la funeste destinée de son ancêtre à l'éternité et lia son sort aux seconds-nés pour l'amour d'un roi nouvellement couronné.

Arriva l'ultime espoir, l'enfant promis au plus glorieux et ardu destin. Lui, le royal orphelin, qui a vu son père par l'épée être emporté et chez les Elfes fut élevé. Lui, le roi perdu qui l'exil voulut, mais qui pour l'amour d'une étoile et de la liberté dans une quête désespérée s'engagea et ralluma l'espoir même dans les plus grandes ombres.

Tant de destins, pour autant d'existences. Tant d'étoiles traversèrent sa vie, toutes filèrent au loin, mais toutes brillent encore lorsque la nuit tombe sur son cœur. Toujours présentes, toujours étincelantes, toujours vivantes, elles demeurent cachées, mais il sent leur chaleur et leur amour se poser comme un baume sur ses blessures et raviver son espérance. Toutes passèrent, laissant derrière elles une trainée de lumière.


End file.
